Mortal Life: Highschool Addition
by RogueFox1
Summary: Percy Jackson and the gang have been *rewarded* a regular high school life! find out the twists and turns the have to face. Including PTSD, queen bees, bullies, sports captains, monsters, and maybe a murderer!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Percy

Beeeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeep! _Ugh I wish it was the week end!_ I thought as I woke up. I jumped up and off my bed toward the kitchen as I whiffed the smell of my mom, Sally's pancakes.

Hopefully they were blue! I thought about the first day of school, as I did I started thinking about how Annabeth's day was, as I did that I also thought about how Poseidon was at his palace. Agh! Stupid ADHD, why is it so annoying! Ugh, sure it keeps me alive when monsters attack, but really? I went on down the small hallway between the kitchen and bedrooms and sat on a chair infront of the counter ,enjoying the smell.

"Mom? Are the pancakes done?" I yelled/asked "Yes, they are Percy!" she replied

As I finished my pancakes, I picked up my old and worn backpack and left, closing the door behind me. As I walked down the sidewalk I saw an old couple walking home, that really reminded me and Annabeth. I MISS HER SO MUCH!

Yay! Another day at good with you normal high school drama, like queen bees, sports team captains (me included) and the daily gossip. I walked through the open door to English, my first period class. As I walked down I saw my best mortal friends second in-command David, and his girlfriend Crystal, and the basketball captain Stephen and his girlfriend Violet. They keep asking why I turn down the queen be and other request for dates, and the reasons is as you know Annabeth, since I would never leave her

"What's up?" I said

"Not much, EXCEPT for the fact that David gave me a promise ring! *sqeals* said Crystal

"Why didn't you get me one?" Violet said as he bumped Stephen on the

arm playfully.

"Whoa I'll get you one just you wait!" Said Stephen

"Hey Perce, why don't you get a girlfriend already?" Said Stephen

"As I said I already have one!" I replied

"Are you sure you not gay?" Said David

"Uh huh." I replied

"Hey Perce you see the new hot chick, she's blond!"David said

"What do you mean I'm not hot enough for you?"said Crystal

"Uh no, I have not seen her." Said Perce

"Come on, to English we go thy good fellows," I said in a mocking British accent

We walked down the hall as we went to our home room #204.

"Today we'll be studying Greek stories," said Paul as he passed out the The Odyssey

and winking at me when giving me the Greek copy.

"Oh, and for homework tonight you be reading a chapter 2, for extra credit you'll read the Greek version!" Paul said. Crystal, as the overachiever she is snickered at the fact that I had the Greek version knowing that I had dyslexia. Ha! Like she knew that I could read Greek! So, I read the whole book within the 1 hour period and proved her wrong at the end of class. She just stared at me in awe and Paul gave me an **A** on the summary of the book for also writing it in Greek. That was the only time I ever even got an a in English.

Brrrrrriiiiiiing! As our school bell rang I walked out of our classroom and onto my locker. As I walked I saw somebody with blond princess curls exactly, and I mean exactly walk by. I followed her and turns out her locker was right next to mine. As I opened and closed my locker, and suddenly the school "queen bee" Anita (more like slut) came up. " Hey honey, wanna go on a date tonight? 7:00, at Divino's" she said "seductively" "No way, you've me hitting on me since I got here! She pouted and instantly left and mutters something about getting me someday. What a whore. **(A/N Sadly the queen bee is based on somebody I know)**

So you know how they keep asking me about Annabeth? Well I was going to pick her up from Olympus. (HellHound taxi service) By the time she was off, which was 8:00, most of the newly trained hellhounds will probably be tired out.

I got in the new sea green motorcycle Poseidon got me, and revved the engine. Sadly Matt Sloan, (remember him?) and his gang came for their daily beat down. Normally the would go bully the nerds or something but I guess it was just my luck. Well I revved up the motorcycle and pointed it in the direction that was Sloan's foot. _Vroom! Vroom! _

_"Aggghhhhh!_ My foot! I'll get you someday Jackson!"


	2. AN

Quick authors note guys! Well I will update once a week so don't despair this is not a story I will abandon,

there will be a lot of stuff I will add in to. And I plan to do a sequel for this, mortal life college addition. Oh and thanks to all of those people who read my story especially TridentTattoo, first to favorite my story.

Cookies to you all! (::)(::) (::)


End file.
